Puerta abierta
by Cat Carrie
Summary: [Viñeta]—Es un favor que no le pediríamos a nadie más, Jaehee —que su jefe la llamara de forma tan personal debió ser la señal de que la petición estaba completamente lejos de un favor profesional o un consejo. [Jumin x MC x Jaehee - Basado en la llamada "Are you playing with me?"]


Fufu~ Carrie no puede alejarse de las poli-ships ni siquiera en este fandom.

¿Advertencias? Insinuaciones sexuales, M por seguridad. Basado en la icónica llamada del día 8 de la ruta de Jumin ( _Are you playing with me?_ ). A MC, como en otros fics, me refiero simplemente como Ella.

Ni MysMe ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo escribo por los loles.

* * *

 **Puerta abierta**

 _799 palabras_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Fue un día de esos en donde el trabajo llegaba a manos llenas, Jaehee sabía que rezar no serviría de nada a esas alturas, pero _nada_ se perdía tratando, ¿cierto? Estaba sentada en su escritorio, corrigiendo todos los informes que la nueva interna había hecho mal. Hablaría en serio con el señor Han apenas pudiera…

Como si su pensamiento lo hubiera llamado, Han apareció tras la puerta, llamándola a la sala de conferencias con un gesto de cabeza… aunque era tarde, no le extrañó del todo, probablemente tuviera que ver con otro de sus proyectos raros, aunque, desde que se había casado con ella, eran tema del pasado. ¿Y si… el señor Han se estaba volviendo como su padre y acabó haciendo cosas para complacer a su esposa?

Tomó una libreta de apuntes y un bolígrafo, llegando en cosa de minutos al salón, para encontrarse con Ella y el señor Han. Como de costumbre, Ella le saludó primero, tan efusiva como siempre. El señor Han y Ella se dieron una mirada que no supo interpretar y que, sí, logró ponerla nerviosa.

—¿Estás segura, _princesa_? —El apodo cariñoso que el señor Han utilizaba sólo en la intimidad.

—Segurísima, _Honey Bunny_ —Ella la miró un momento, luego a Jumin y volvió a fijar sus ojos miel en Jaehee—. Esta vez, queremos pedirte, eh… ayuda con algo personal. Si puedes, claro.

¿No le irían a pedir que cuidara a Elizabeth mientras ellos se iban un fin de semana a Busan o algo similar, verdad? Aun así, miró a la pareja recientemente casada, quienes la miraron de vuelta.

—Uhm… ¿qué le digo, Jumin-ah? —Ella se rió, nerviosa, Jumin no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Parecías muy determinada cuando lo sugeriste —sus palabras tan desprovistas de emoción la hicieron chillar y patalear en su propio eje, sacándole una carcajada involuntaria a Kang—. ¡Disculpa! Te he molestado y le he dicho a Jumin-ah que te vaya a buscar sólo para balbucear…

Jumin se acercó a ellas, abrazando a la orgullosa señora Han por la cintura, Jaehee se sintió _ligeramente_ incómoda cuando Jumin besó a su esposa por detrás del cuello.

—Es un favor que no le pediríamos a nadie más, _Jaehee_ —que su jefe la llamara de forma tan personal debió ser _la_ señal de que la petición estaba completamente lejos de un favor profesional o un consejo—. Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero esa es nuestra postura.

—Hay… algo que Jumin-ah y yo deseamos hacer desde hace un tiempo —sonrió ella, tomándole una mano—. Y… queremos pedirte _que te unas_.

Jaehee los miró sinceramente confundida, con las cejas alzadas y demandando, en silencio, una respuesta _coherente_.

—De coherente, no tiene mucho —Jumin se aclaró la garganta, esto resultaba vergonzoso hasta para él—, dejaré de dar rodeos, Jaehee… estuvimos pensando en realizar un ¿cómo era…? Ah, sí, un _ménage á trois_.

—Lo que quiere decir Jumin es que… nos gustaría invitarte. Lo hablamos los dos y sólo tú eres digna de nuestra absoluta confianza para creo que sea cuestión de una vez y… puedes quedarte tanto como gustes.

—Creo que es todo lo que debíamos decirte, ¿estoy en lo correcto, _princesa_?

Ella asintió, apoyando sus manos en las grandes manos de Han, sonriéndole con cierto aire que a Jaehee la puso _nerviosa_ , no en un sentido desagradable.

—Puedes considerarlo todo lo que quieras, queremos hacerlo de forma que los tres nos beneficiemos —continuó Jumin con su acostumbrada cara de póquer—, pero… nos gustaría que tu respuesta fuera un sí.

Ella miró a Jumin antes de entregarle una copia de la tarjeta de la cerradura a Kang, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

—Me haría feliz que tu respuesta fuera afirmativa.

Luego cambió completamente su actitud, diciéndole a Jumin algo de tener que ir a casa porque seguro Elizabeth la Tercera tendría hambre por la hora. Jumin le dijo de adelantarse y buscar sus abrigos. Cuando Ella los dejó solos, Jumin le dedicó una última mirada antes de acercarse en dos zancadas y darle un beso de aquellos que dejaban la mente en blanco y las piernas temblando.

—No es necesario que te anuncies, ve _cuando quieras_.

Y se fue, cerrando la puerta y dejándola a ella con una llave electrónica y una invitación a formar una tercera parte, con el corazón desbocado y una sensación extraña entre el vientre y las rodillas. Si bien, la puerta del salón de conferencias estaba cerrada, sabía bien _qué_ puerta le habían dejado abierta. Podía entrar cuando deseara, ¿verdad?

Guardó la tarjeta y salió, apagando la luz, esperando poder borrar la sensación de su cuerpo, tanto del beso juguetón que Ella le dio en la mejilla como del beso intenso que él le dio, dejando un sabor a vino e ideas _poco convencionales._

 _[ f i n ]_

* * *

No señalaré culpables de esta idea, porque ella sabrá apenas lo lea.

Kinkshame me (?).

¡Gracias por leer!

 _Casper Carrie._


End file.
